1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to computer networks. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for identifying users in a distributed network.
2. Background
An example of a basic computer network includes two computers that are interconnected. A more sophisticated computer network includes a multiplicity of computers that form a distributed computer network such as the Internet.
The Internet is a global network of computers. The structure of the Internet is a network backbone with networks branching from the backbone. These branches, in turn, have networks branching from them, and so on. Routers move information packets from network to network, until the information packets reach their destination. For a more detailed description of the structure and operation of the Internet, please refer to xe2x80x9cThe Internet Complete Reference,xe2x80x9d by Harley Hahn and Rick Stout, published by McGraw-Hill, 1994.
One popular part of the Internet is the World Wide Web. The World Wide Web contains computers that display graphical and textual information. Computers that provide information on the World Wide Web are typically called xe2x80x9cwebsites.xe2x80x9d A website is defined by an Internet address that has an associated electronic page, often called a xe2x80x9chome page.xe2x80x9d Generally, a home page is an electronic document that organizes the presentation of text, graphical images, audio and video into a desired display. These websites are operated by a wide variety of entities that are typically called xe2x80x9ccontent providers.xe2x80x9d
A user may access the Internet using a home personal computer (PC) equipped with a conventional modem. Special interface software is installed within the PC so that when the user wishes to access the Internet, an attached modem is automatically instructed to dial the telephone number associated with the local Internet host server. The user can then access information at any address accessible over the Internet. Two well-known software interfaces, for example, are the Netscape Navigator developed by Netscape, Inc. and the Microsoft Internet Explorer developed by Microsoft Corporation.
Information exchanged over the Internet is typically encoded in HyperText Mark-up Language (HTML) format. The HTML format is a scripting language that is used to generate the home pages for different content providers. In this setting, a content provider is an individual or company that places information (content) on the Internet so that it can be accessed by others. As is well known in the art, the HTML format is a set of conventions for marking different portions of a document so that each portion appears in a distinctive format. For example, the HTML format identifies or xe2x80x9ctagsxe2x80x9d portions of a document to identify different categories of text (e.g., the title, header, body text, etc.). When a web browser accesses an HTML document, the web browser reads the embedded tags in the document so it appears formatted in the specified manner.
The structure of the Internet as such and the easy access to it are reasons why the Internet is considered to be an xe2x80x9cuntrustedxe2x80x9d network. In view of the amount of transactions that occur over the Internet, secured transactions are of great importance. In addition, the parties involved in a transaction should be able to rely on the identity of the other party with whom personal and confidential data is exchanged.
Common methods of securing transactions and authentizising/identifying users occur via passwords and/or account numbers. This authentication information is in most cases coupled with personal user data such as credit card number, billing address, phone number, etc. While transmitted over the Internet, this information is exposed to a large number of users who may fraudulently intercept the information.
In addition to these security concerns, a further concern is that users can camouflage their real identity, for example, by regularly changing the screen name and/or their return address in an electronic mail message (email).
The present invention provides a system and a method of identifying computer users. In one embodiment, a communications network includes several computers connected to a communications medium. A client computer includes an identification module that provides a unique identification number. In the following description, a module includes, but is not limited to, software or hardware components that perform certain tasks. Thus, a module may include object-oriented software components, class components, methods, functions, attributes, procedures, subroutines, segments of program code, drivers, firmware, microcode, circuitry, data, data structures, tables, arrays, variables, etc. For example, the identification number can be implemented in the computer""s central processor or in read only memory, a smart card, etc. In one embodiment, the identification number is embedded within with a processor.
The client computer includes a client module that generates a message that includes the identification number and sends the message over the communications medium. Another computer receives the message and retrieves the identification number from the message. The computer also updates an identification database. The processing of the identification number and the updating of the identification database is triggered when the message is received.
An aspect of the invention involves a method of maintaining a user identification database that indicates when users are in communication with a network. The method includes the acts of associating in a computer accessible storage medium, electronic mail addresses, processor-embedded identifiers and status information. A first electronic message is received from a first computer. The first electronic message contains an electronic mail address and a copy of the processor-embedded identifier existing in the first computer. The first electronic mail address is used to access the corresponding processor-embedded identifier stored in the storage medium. The processor-embedded identifier from the first computer is compared with the processor-embedded identifiers of the storage medium. The status information in the storage medium is modified to indicate that the first electronic mail address is authentic when the processor-embedded identifier from the first computer matches a processor-embedded identifier of storage medium.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method of establishing a conferencing connection. A first processor-specific identifier embedded within a first computer is received by a second computer a when the first computer is in communication with a communications medium. A second processor-specific identifier embedded within the second computer is received by the first computer when the second computer is in communication with the communications medium. The first computer provides an indication that the second computer is in communication with the communications medium in responds to a request from the first computer to initiate a conferencing connection with the second computer.
A further aspect of the invention involves a method of identifying computer users by using processor-specific identifiers. The method includes the acts of receiving a first processor-specific identifier that is embedded within a computer processor, accessing a database that associates processor-specific identifiers with information about users of computer processors; and obtaining the information of a computer processor user that corresponds to the first processor-specific identifier.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method of identifying users by using manufacturer-embedded identifiers. The method includes the acts of associating a database of manufacturer-embedded identifiers with information about users, wherein each manufacturer-embedded identifier is associated with information about a user; and-using the manufacturer-embedded identifier to access the user information that corresponds to the manufacturer-embedded identifier.
A still further aspect of the invention involves a method of monitoring when a processor accesses a communications medium by using a processor-specific identifiers that is embedded within the processor. The method includes the acts of receiving from a first processor a processor-specific identifier embedded therein when the first processor is in communication with a communications medium; and updating a database to indicate that the first processor is in communication with the communications medium.
A further aspect of the invention involves a computer system including first and second computers. The first computer is connectable to a communications medium and comprises an identification module that provides a computer-specific identification number. The first computer encloses the identification number to a message for sending over the communications medium. The second computer is connectable to the communications medium to receive the message and to retrieve the identification number from the message. The second computer comprises a database configured to process the identification number of the first computer to identify the first computer.
A further aspect of the invention involves a communications network that includes first and second computers and a server computer. The first computer is connectable to a communications medium and comprises a first identification module that provides a first identification number. The first computer generates a first message including the first identification number for sending over the communications medium. The second computer is connectable to the communications medium. The computer server is connectable to the communications medium and comprises an identification database. The computer server receives the first message and retrieves the first identification number from the first message. The computer server further processes the first identification and to update the identification database.
An additional aspect of the invention involves a computer that includes a communications module configured to receive and send electronic messages; and a database. The database stores electronic message addresses and corresponding processor-specific identifiers. The database is configured to be updated through a first electronic message containing a first electronic message address and a first processor-specific identifier.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages and novel features of the invention have been described herein. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.